The Yogi Bear Show
| creator = | director = | voices = | theme_music_composer = Hoyt Curtin | composer = Hoyt Curtin | producer = | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions Screen Gems | distributor = Screen Gems | country = United States | num_episodes = 33 | list_episodes = List of The Yogi Bear Show episodes | runtime = 24 min. | network = Syndicated | first_aired = | last_aired = | followed_by = Yogi Bear & Friends | related = The Huckleberry Hound Show }} The Yogi Bear Show is an American animated television series centering around the misadventures of forest dwelling bear Yogi in Jellystone Park. The show debuted in syndication on January 30, 1961 and ran for 33 episodes until January 6, 1962. Two other segments for the show was, Snagglepuss and Yakky Doodle. The show had a two-year production run. Segments Yogi Bear Yogi Bear (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Art Carney) and Boo-Boo Bear (voiced by Don Messick) reside in Jellystone Park and would often try to steal picnic baskets while evading Ranger Smith (voiced by Don Messick). Yogi also has a relationship with his girlfriend Cindy Bear (voiced by Julie Bennett). Snagglepuss Snagglepuss the Mountain Lion (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Bert Lahr) tries to make his life hospitable while occasionally evading a hunter named Major Minor (voiced by Don Messick). Yakky Doodle Yakky Doodle (voiced by Jimmy Weldon in the style of Donald Duck) is a duck who lives with his best friend Chopper the Bulldog (voiced by Vance Colvig impersonating Wallace Beery). Chopper would usually protect Yakky from being eaten by Fibber Fox (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Shelley Berman) or Alfy Gator (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Alfred Hitchcock). Characters Yogi Bear Yogi Bear (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Art Carney) and Boo Boo Bear reside in Jellystone Park and would often try to steal picnic baskets while evading Ranger Smith (voiced by Don Messick). Yogi also has a relationship with his girlfriend Cindy Bear (voiced by Julie Bennett). Boo-Boo Bear Boo-Boo Bear (voiced by Don Messick) is Yogi's diminutive sidekick who tries, and never succeeds to warn Yogi that "Mr. Ranger" wouldn't like Yogi to steal picnic baskets. He only wears a purple bowtie. Ranger Smith The head ranger who argues with Yogi stealing picnic baskets. He wears a traditional ranger costume. Cindy Bear Cindy Bear (voiced by Julie Bennett) is the girlfriend of Yogi Bear. She speaks with a pronounced Southern accent and carries a parasol. Voice cast Main voices * Daws Butler - Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss, Fibber Fox, Alfy Gator, Various * Don Messick - Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Major Minor, Narrator, Various * Julie Bennett - Cindy Bear, Various * Vance Colvig - Chopper, Various * Jimmy Weldon - Yakky Doodle Additional voices * Bea Benaderet * Mel Blanc * June Foray * Jerry Mann * Jean Vander Pyl * Hal Smith * Bill Thompson * Herb Vigran * Doug Young Spin-offs, movies and specials Following the show's cancellation in 1962, many spin-off incarnations, feature movies and specials first appeared. * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!, released to theaters in 1964 by Columbia Pictures. * Yogi's Ark Lark, a one-hour special first aired in 1972, in which Yogi and fellow Hanna-Barbera stars goes on a journey to find the perfect place. * Yogi's Gang, which spun-off from Yogi's Ark Lark, ran for one season on ABC in 1973. * Laff-A-Lympics, first aired on ABC in 1977. * Yogi's Space Race, featuring Yogi and friends in an outer space race, aired on NBC in 1978. * Yogi's First Christmas, a made-for-television movie, premiered in 1980. * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper, a special first aired in 1982. * Yogi's Treasure Hunt, first aired in syndication as part of The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera in 1985, featured Yogi and pals hunting for lost treasure. * Yogi's Great Escape, a 1987 television film, part of Superstars 10. * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose, a 1987 television film, part of Superstars 10. * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears, a 1988 television film, part of Superstars 10. * The New Yogi Bear Show, a 1988 update of the 1961 original, first aired in syndication. * Wake, Rattle, and Roll (Fender Bender 500 segment only), first aired in syndication and later on The Disney Channel in 1990. * Yo Yogi!, featuring Yogi and the gang as teenagers, first aired on NBC in 1991. * Yogi the Easter Bear, first aired in 1994, syndicated. * Arabian Nights (Aliyah-Din and the Magic Lamp segment only), first aired on TBS, also in 1994. * Yogi Bear, a live action/CGI film, released to theaters in 2010 by Warner Bros. Broadcast history United States * Television syndication (1961–1992) * USA Cartoon Express (1985) * Cartoon Network (1992–2004) * Boomerang (2000–2014) United Kingdom * Cartoon Network (1992–2000) * Boomerang (2000–2002) Home media On November 15, 2005, Warner Home Video (via Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) released the complete series on region 1 DVD. A Region 2 DVD was later released on January 31, 2011. A Region 4 DVD was later released on September 6, 2011 The earlier Yogi Bear cartoons from Season 1 of The Huckleberry Hound Show can be found on The Huckleberry Hound Show Volume 1. In other languages * Italian: L'orso Yoghi * Japanese: クマゴロー See also * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions * List of films based on Hanna-Barbera cartoons * List of Hanna-Barbera characters * The New Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Yo Yogi! References External links *The Cartoon Scrapbook – Profile on Yogi Bear Category:Yogi Bear Category:1960 American television series debuts Category:1960s American animated television series Category:CBS network shows Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series by Screen Gems